


'Cause I'm a little unsteady

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Buddie - Fandom
Genre: Hurt Evan Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Sick!Buck, sick evan buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: 4 times different people of the firefam take care of a sick Buck + 1 time they take care of him together ❤
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	'Cause I'm a little unsteady

> **1\. Bobby**

“Eddie where is Buck?“

The firefighter looks at his captain, wiping away sweat drops from his forehead.

“He was right behind me, Cap. I’m sure he was right behind me.”

Both men look to the door of the burning house but the entrance is still empty and Buck is no where in sight. 

The two firefighters just went in for a quick check up to see if someone was still in there. After roaming through all the rooms and finding nothing, they made their way out. Buck right on Eddie’s heels. 

Bobby grabs his radio in panic and yells at it too loudly.

“Buckley, do you copy?”

The radio stays silent, both men looking at each other with worried eyes.

“Buck, where the hell are you? Answer back!”

The radio rustles when Bobby lets go of the send button but there’s still no reply.

Eddie puts his helmet back on again and starts to move when they see Buck stumble out of the house and running down the front stairs. He stops abruptly and puts his hands on his knees, bending forwards to suck in air with loud and deep breaths. Bobby runs over to the young man in a rush and grabs him by the shoulders.

“You ok? What happened?”

Buck looks at him with watery eyes, probably from the smoke. He coughs once but lifts himself up to a standing position.

“What do you mean, I got out as fast as I could.”

Bobby and Eddie look at each other in confusion.

“You took your time kid, are you sure you’re ok?”

Buck nods, slowly getting his breath back.

“Yeah, yeah I’m ok.”

Bobby still isn’t convinced but he can see that both Buck and Eddie look beat up after searching the house. He gently claps Buck on the shoulder and gestures with his head for them to go to the fire truck.

“Let’s get packed and head home then.”

Both men nod and Bobby watches Buck closely, analyzing every step he takes. The other firefighters quickly load up the gear and tools and then they’re on the way back to the fire house. 

The ride is quiet, everyone in their own thoughts. Bobby looks at Buck again. The boys head’s resting against the window, his eyes look glassy and tired. Bobby had noticed that the younger man looked more tired this morning but now he seemed totally off. 

The truck comes to an halt and all the firefighters jump out in a rush to get a shower or something to eat. Buck still hasn’t moved and Bobby starts to worry. He scoots over to where the other man is leaning against the window and taps his shoulder, gently.

“You coming, kid?”

Buck reacts slowy and looks over to his Captain. 

“Mhhhhhmm.”

The young man’s voice sounds raw and Bobby can hear a small rattle in his chest that wasn’t there before. Buck still isn’t moving.

“You need to move for that though.”

Buck looks at him directly now, eyelids blinking heavily.

“Yeah.”

The younger man looks incredibly tired now and his cheeks are flushed and a bit red.

“Right, come on.”

Bobby opens the door but has to grab the other man’s shoulder to stop him from almost falling out of the truck.

“Gezzzz Buck, you’re not ok, are you?”

“Guess I feel a bit groggy after the call.”

Bobby jumps out of the truck and supports the younger man getting out of the car, too. The boy sways a bit and Bobby grabs his hand. His skin is hot to the touch.

“Are you sick?”

Buck avoids to look at the Captain and coughs into his ellbow.

“I felt a bit off this morning and my throat is ichy but I’m fine, Cap.”

Bobby shakes his head and puts the back of his hand against the kid’s forehead and frowns. He’s definitely having a temperature.

“You’re having a fever. Why didn’t you say you weren’t feeling well.”

Buck leans himself against the firetruck, cleary struggling to stand up right.

“I’m fine and I didn’t wanna miss out on my shift. I didn’t wanna disappoint you guys.”

Bobby walks in front of him and grabs the younger man’s chin to make him look at him.

“Hey, nothing of that. We got your back, you know that. We’re there for you, you should have told me.”

Buck nods and tears spill into his eyes. It breaks Bobby’s heart to see his youngest team member like this. The boy looks tired and beaten up and not just today. Bobby had noticed. The last year had been a disaster after another for the kid and he knows he wasn’t always there for him the way he should have been and he’ll always be angry with himself for that. But he promised to watch out for the boy even more now.

“Right, we gonna get you out of your gear now and you gonna get washed then I’ll have Hen or Chim checking you over.”

Buck whines and starts moving but feels himself stumble a bit.

“Just do it, Buck.”

Bobby helps Buck to walk over to the locker room. He helps him out of his clothes and watches the boy disappear into the shower. It’s a quick wash because he’s back out in five minutes. He looks even more tired now. Bobby helps him getting dressed in a shirt and trackpants.

“My shift’s not over yet, Cap?”

Buck looks at him in confusion and then back the clothes.

“It is for you. Lets get you to lie down, till Hen or Chim can look you over.”

The younger firefighter nods and follows his Captain to the bunk rooms. He lets himself drop on the bed, immediately rolling on his side. He’s shivering visibly now and Bobby throws the cover over him and tugs him in. He feels at the boys forehead again. His fever is worse now and he looks pale and sweaty, even after the shower.

“I’m gonna get you something to drink and find Hen or Chim ok? You get some rest.”

Buck’s eyes are already closed and Bobby doesn’t know if he’s even heard him. He runs his thumb over the boys forehead before he turns around to look for the medics.

“Thanks. Dad.”

Bobby turns around again and looks at the kid for a while. He remembers the first time Buck’d showed up at the fire house. He knew he was gonna be trouble but he’s always seen something special in him. He gently rubs at the younger man’s shoulder and smiles. He’s grown so much in the last years. As a firefighter and a person. Not like he’s changed because Buck’s always been a good and strong person he just needed some guidance to find himself. His fingers softly rub along the kid’s cheek and he moans quietly in response. After losing his children he never thought he’d get that family feeling back. But his fire house, his team are his family now. Buck’s like a son to him. He smiles absently and walks out to look for his paramedics.

“We got you Buck, we gonna take care of you, kid.”

> **2\. Maddie**

“Maddie, have you talked to your brother today?”

Maddie looks up from her book to see Chimney walk into the living room. She shakes her head, concentrating back on her book.

“No, haven’t talked to him, why?”

Chimney sits down next to her, putting a soft kiss on her cheek, which makes her chuckle.

“He’s left shift early because he wasn’t feeling well and I thought maybe he called you or something.”

Maddie puts her book away, looking concerned now.

“Oh ok, no I haven’t heard from him. Is he sick?”

Chimney puts his arm around Maddie so she can rest her head on his shoulder.

“He seemed off a bit, yeah.”

“My brother is the worst when he’s sick. He never tells people and never really takes care of himself. I’m gonna pop over in a bit and see how he is.”

Chimney nods. “Yeah might be a good idea.”

An hour later Maddie’s standing in front of Buck’s appartment door having ringed the door bell twice now but Buck still hasn’t opened the door. She gets the emergency key out of her bag and unlocks the door.

“Evan? You there?”

He must be home because his truck is sitting in the parking lot. The apartment is quiet when she gets in. There’s clothes on the floor and his bag thrown into the corner. She quietly walks towards the stairs to Buck’s bedroom when she notices a big pile of blankets on the couch. She walks over to see Buck cuddled up on the couch, sleeping uneasy. His chest moves up and down quickly and there’s sweat drops on his forehead. There’s a bucket with vomit standing next to the couch and tissues. Maddie gently puts one of the blankets away to get a better look at her brother.

“Hey little brother, whats going on?”

Buck moans and peels one eye open. His skin color is grey and he’s shivering.

“Sick.”

He grabs the blanket and puts it over his head.

“I can see - smell that. You shouldn’t lie on the couch, you should be in bed Evan. Come on get up and go to bed.”

Buck’s groaning again and not moving an inch.

“Get up, the bed is better than the couch. Did you have something to drink?”

She peels the blanket away again and Buck looks at her with a frown. He squeezes his eyes shut and Maddie assumes he’s having a headache.

“Water came back up again. Don’t wanna drink.”

Maddie sighs but gently taps at his cheek.

“You still need to drink a bit. Lets get you to bed first and I’ll get you some painmeds, ok?”

Buck grunts but then throws off the pile of blankets and starts to get up.

“-m cold.”

Maddie helps him sit up in a vertical position. He really does look awful. His skin is pale and grey and shivers are rattling his body.

“I know, sweetie. We’ll take care of that.”

Buck slowly stands up and Maddie puts her hands on his elbow to support him getting upstairs and into his bed. It takes them a while to get upstairs because Buck feels dizzy and almost throws up again. Maddie is glad when they finally made it upstairs and she can let Buck fall into the bed, gently. He immediately rolls over and hides his face in the pillows.

“Gimme a sec, I’ll get you water and the pain meds.”

Maddie quickly walks downstairs to get some water, pills and a wet cloth. She also grabs a new shirt because the one Buck’s wearing currently is soaked through, she noticed. When she comes back her brother has rolled onto his side and curled up on himself. She sits down next to his curled up legs and rubs at his back gently.

“Hey one more thing. Lets get you changed into a new shirt, you’re soaked through and smell if I’m honest.”

Buck whines and presses his face deeper into the pillows.

“-can’t.”

Maddie can’t help but smile a bit. She thinks back at the times when he was younger and she took care of him. It was always just the two of them, taking care of each other. 

“Yeah you can, you’ll feel better, I promise.”

Buck pries his eyes open and slowly lifts himself up so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. Maddie gets up to stand in front of him.

“Arms up.”

Her brother slowly lifts his arms and she gets the shirt of his body. She can see the goosebump on his skin and he’s shivering more now. She quickly puts the new shirt over his head and pushes it down. Buck looks miserable and ready to fall over. She quickly puts the pill in one hand and the glass of water in the other.

“Little sips ok? Then you can go to sleep.”

She watches her brother swallow the pills down quickly and taking a sip from the water.

“Happy?” He actually grins a bit at her.

“Very. Now lie down and get some rest.”

She gently grabs him by the back of his neck to steady him and guides him down on the bed. He lets out a sigh when his head finally hits the pillows. She carefully puts the covers over him. She feels his forehead again and grabs the wet cloth she got from downstairs. She gently runs it over his neck and forehead and cheeks. His face relaxes and the tight grip on the cover lessens a bit. Maddie quietly hums a melody while she’s running the wet clover over his face.

“You used to sing that when I was little.”

Buck looks at her with big eyes now. They’re glassy though, an indicator that he’s having a fever. She smiles back at him and taps the wet cloth on his nose. His eyes fall shut again and his breathing evens out.

“- addie, can you stay, please.”

Maddie gently strokes a wet curl on her brothers forehead away.

“I’m here Evan. Sleep, it’s gonna be fine, I’m here.”

> **3\. Eddie and Chris**

“You want some of my chips, Buck?”

Christopher holds his plate over to Buck who’s rubbing at his stomach.

“No thanks buddy, I’m full.”

Eddie giggles and pats Buck on his fully stomach.

“Yeah we can see that. You might burst soon.”

Buck rolls his eyes and throws the napkin at the other man.

“Right, guess we’re finished here. Let’s head home for our movie night.”

Christopher laughs and claps his hands in excitement.

“And I want popcorn.”

Buck lets out a tiny purb and scratches at his head.

“God, how can he talk about eating again.”

The three boys laugh and make their way out of the restaurant together. It doesn’t take them long to get home and Buck and Chris are discussing which movie they’re going to watch. Eddie’s still in the kitchen, making popcorn as he had promised his son. When he’s done he walks over to the living room to find his son sitting on the couch alone. He raises an eye brow and sits down next to his son, placing the popcorn on his lap.

“Where’s Buck?”

“Toilet.”

A couple of minutes later Buck comes back. He awkwardly smiles when he sits down next to Christopher. Eddie musters his face and notices the green-ish skin color of the other man.

“Are you alright there Buck, you look a bit green.”

Buck waves his hand around and gestures to turn on the TV.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.”

Eddie can see tiny sweat pearls on his forehead and worrys a bit. Christopher turning on the movie distracts him from his thoughts though. They picked Toy Story 4 and the tree man watch together. Buck doesn’t touch the popcorn once and Eddie notices how he’s shuffling around on the couch nervously. 10 minutes before the end Christopher falls asleep and Eddie carrys him over to his bed. 

When he comes back he almost collides with Buck in the hallway. He’s got a deathly white skin color and moans in pain while rushing towards the toilet.

“Gezzz Buck, what are you doing.”

The other man runs into the toilet not even bothering to close the door behind him. Eddie can hear ugly throwing up noises coming out of the bath room. He walks over to the door to find his friend leaning over the toilet bowl, gripping at it in panic.

“Shit man, you ok?”

Buck waves his hand at Eddie to make him go away. But Eddie’s not moving but instead walking over next to him.

Buck coughs and almost can’t get air in between throwing up and coughing. His chest heaves up painfully. Eddie kneels down next to the other man and rubs his back gently.

“Easy there, Buck.”

Buck keeps on throwing up and coughing for what feels like ages. Eddie keeps on rubbing the other man’s back, trying to sooth him with soft hums. After while Buck spits one last time into the toilet bowl and finally lifts himself up into a better sitting position. His chest is still moving too fast. His face is ashen white and he’s sweaty.

“God I think that fish was rotten or something.”

He holds at his stomach with one hand and puts the other one over his mouth when he feels bile rising up his throat again.

“You throwing up agian?” 

Eddie gently puts his fingers around his friends biceps. He can feel him shiver against him. Buck coughs a couple of times but then shakes his head.

“Nah I’m good now. I just wanna-”

Bucks eyes flatter and Eddie can see only the whites of his eyes for a second when they roll back into focus and he looks at him. His friend topples sidewards and Eddie throws his arms around his shoulder to prevent him from falling over.

“Hey Buck, stay with me.”

Buck groans but blinks his eyes open again.

“-jus wanna lie down.”

Eddie nods.

“Seems like a good idea, can you get up?”

Buck’s hands are shaking and there’s tears sitting on the side of his eyelids. He shakes his head and puts his hands around his body.

“Right, let me help you.”

Eddie slides his arms around Buck and lifts him up. It takes them a while to stand up together and Buck stops to put his hand over his mouth again.

“You good?”

Buck nods and wipes his mouth with the backside of his hand.

“Dizzy.”

Eddie laughs a bit.

“I bet you are after vomiting out all your body content and fluids.”

Buck crunches up his nose and scoffs.

“I don’t think I can move.”

Eddie squeezes his arm gently.

“Don’t make me carry you bridal style, Buckley.”

“Oh, god no.” Buck whines.

Eddie slowly gets them to move. With little steps they make their way over to Eddie’s bedroom. He carefully sits the other man down on his bed. He looks awful. Skin too pale and shivers wracking his body. Buck lets himself fall onto the bed and settles on his back. He puts his arm over his eyes and sighs.

“So embarrassing, sorry Eds.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault. I’ll defo give the restaurant a call though.”

Buck moans in response. Eddie touches his shoulder to get his attention.

“I’ll get another bowl and some water ok, you rest.”

Buck nods his head which seems like a big effort for him. He closes his eyes and hides his face under his arm again. The other hand tightly clutches around his stomach. 

When Eddie makes his way back from the kitchen he sees his son standing in the door of his room.

“Christopher, sorry buddy, did we wake you?”

“Is Buck sick, dad?”

Eddie nods and crouches down in front of his son. Christopher turns around and walks back into his room, coming back with a plush teddy in his hand.

“Teddy can sleep with Buck tonight, so he’ll get better quick.”

Eddie smiles at his son being so concerned about his Buck.

“That’s very kind of you, Christopher. Can you do me another favor and go back to bed. I’ll check in with you in a minute, ok?”

Christopher nods and walks back over to his bed. 

Eddie quickly makes his way back to his bedroom where Buck lies on the bed absolutely still now. His breathing is even and the thight grip around his stomach had lessened. He still looks worriedly pale and Eddie makes a mental note to check for fever later. He puts the bowl and glass of water on the night stand. He’d wake Buck up later to get some water into him but for now he lets the other man rest. 

Buck’s arm is still over his eyes and Eddie carefully grabs it and puts it down next to his body. Buck doesn’t flinch at that and Eddie throws a blanket over the younger man. Next to his head he places his son’s teddybear. He lets his finger run over the man’s forehead and then makes his way out of the bedroom. 

“Thanks, Eds.”

He turns his head back to the body lying on his bed. It wasn’t even a question, he’d always take care of his best friend.

“Always, Buck.”

> **4\. Athena and Hen**

“And Bobby said he hasn’t answered his phone for two days?” 

Hen looks at Athena with worried eyes. Both women are standing in front of Buck’s apartment after Bobby worriedly told them, he coudln’t reach the young firefighter for a while. 

“Yeah, he’s called in sick two days ago but no one’s hear from him since then.”

Athena hits her fist hard against the wodden door for the third time.

“Evan Buckley, if you’re not gonna open this damn door right now I will kick it in, you know I will.”

Hen looks at the other woman with big eyes and takes a step back. Athena’s about to move when they hear the lock being unlocked and the door being opened.

“Damn time Buckaroo, you got us worried.”

The sight of Buck doesn’t make her less worried though. Buck’s leaning against the door heavily. There’s a blanket over his shoulder. His shirt looks drenched with sweat and his trackpants hang losely on his hips. He’s barefoot. 

“I’m fine, what do you want.”

He coughs into his ellbow and rubs at his red nose. His eyes are glassy and teary. He looks absolutely miserable.

“You’re everything but fine kiddo. You look like death, if I’m honest.”

Buck scoffs and turns around. 

“I told you I’m fine.”

He’s about to close the door behind him when Athena puts a foot in the door.

“Nah that’s not gonna happen, we’re here and you’ll let us check you over. Didn’t get my arse over here to look at a closed door.”

Buck sighs and lets go of the door. Athena and Hen follow him inside and close the door behind them. The younger man is slowly walking over the couch and lets him fall on it with a loud thud. Hen gestures for Athena that she’s gonna check over Buck. Athena nods in agreement and walks over to the kitchen to check for water and food.

“So how you feeling Buck.”

Hen sits down next to the man and checks his forehead for fever. He’s a bit hot to the touch so his temperatur must be up a bit. His eyes are glassy, also as sign for him having a fever. His nose seems to be blocked, it’s all puffy and red. His cheeks are red and his throat seem swollen right around his adams apple.

Buck lets her touch his face and throat and take his pulse.

“It’s a freaking cold Hen, nothing more.”

Hen touches the sides of his neck again, right under his delicate jawline. Buck moves his head back in pain.

“Not just a cold Buck, I think you have tonsillitis. Can I see your mouth?”

Buck blinks annoyed at his friend.

“Hen, really?”

Hen gives him a serious look and he opens his mouth without saying anything anymore. His tonsils are cleary inflamed and look bigger. 

“Jep like I thought tonsillitis. You should get some penicillin for that.”

Buck groans and rests his head against the couch.

“No wonder I feel like shit.”

Hen hums in agreement. 

Athena is still hovering around in the kitchen. The fridge is empty and there’s not even enough water left. She sends Bobby a text to get some groceries around when his shift is over.

“You been eating kid? Your fridge is empty.”

Buck puts his arm over his eyes and sighs.

“I wasn’t hungry.”

“You should eat though, you need your strenght.”

Athena puts the pot she had brought with her on the stove and starts heating up the soup in it. A couple of mins later the apartment is filled with the smell of hot soup. She gets a plate out and fills the soup in. She walks over to the couch and puts the plate in front of the boy.

“Eat, it’ll do you good.”

Buck groans again and doesn’t move.

Athena sits down next to him and bumps her knee against Buck’s.

“Don’t make me force feed you, you know I will.”

Hen laughs out loud.

“I’d actually pay to see that.”

The young man puts his arms off his eyes and sits up in a better position so he can reach the plate. He gives Athena and Hen a stern look but brings the spoon to his mouth. His face lights up as soon as he’s got the spoon in his mouth.

“This is nice.”

Athena pats at his knee. 

“Told you.”

Buck nods and keeps on eating the soup. When he’s done he tiredly falls back against the couch. He looks at the two women with tired eyes.

“You, you don’t have to stay, you should be with your family.”

Hen gently slaps him on the arm.

“You are family, Buck.”

She throws her arms over his shoulders and Athena follows her doing so. Buck’s stuck between the two women now. He smiles softly and takes their hands.

“Thank you.”

“Next time you call us sooner when you need help ok? Bobby was all concerned and a nervous wreck the last two days.”

Buck nods and smiles a bit.

“Yeah, ok.”

> **\+ 1 Firefam**

They were just on their way back from a simple call, car accident but thankfully no one got seriously hurt, when Bobby’s phone rings. He fishes his phone out of his turnout jacket and answers it.

“Bobby Nash, who’s this?”

“Hi Captain Nash, this is Maddie Buckley. Sorry for interrupting you but I have a favor to ask.” 

Bobby looks out of the window to check the traffic and at what street they are at the moment.

“We’re just on our way back from a call. What do you need?”

“It’s Buck.”

Bobby automatically grips the phone tighter. Flashbacks of the young firefighter being trapped under the heavy truck running through his mind. Buck’s heartbreaking scream still ringing in his ears when they lifted the truck off him.

“He’s going to be released from hospital today. I can’t be there today I have an emergency at work but they won’t let him off without someone taking care of him so I wanted to ask if you know some you can send to pick him up. I wouldn’t ask but we really don’t have anyone I could ask.”

Bobby lets out a sigh of relief when he figures that the young man is not hurt further. 

“No, that’s not a problem, not at all. Leave it to me.”

“Thank you, Captain Nash.”

Maddie hangs up and Bobby puts his phone back into his pocket. He looks over to his team who all look at him in confusion.

“Chimney check us out with dispatch, we have a mission. Eddie drive over to the hospital, baker street.”

The two men nod in agreement and Chimney immediately radios dispatch and Eddie drives the fire truck over to the hospital.

When they arrive at the hospital he orders everyone out of the truck and not a minute later he can see Buck being wheeled out off the glass doors.

His face and big smile is priceless when he sees the team and the fire truck standing in front of the hospital. The nurse rolls him over to the firefighters and stops his wheelchair in front of them.

“Why - what are you guys doing here?”

His friends run over to him and greet him with hugs and Hen tousles his hair.

“Heard you need a ride home, kid.”

Buck smiles widely and there’s this sparkle in his eyes, the Captain hasn’t seen for a while. It’s been some tough couple of weeks for the young firefighter. The many surgeries taking at toll at him. After four weeks on bed rest he’s finally allowed to go home. There’s still a hard time in front of the man with rehab and phsyio but Bobby will make damn sure that Buck’s never alone in all of this.

“Maddie called you, didn’t she.”

Bobby nods and leans down to embrace the kid with his arms. Buck returns the hug and Bobby softly claps him on the back before they break the hug.

“Glad you’re out Buck.”

Buck scoffs but laughs.

“Me too, this place was driving me insane the last days and I guess the nurses are happy to get rid of me.”

Chimney bumps his shoulder softly, to not jostle the other man too hard.

“It’s good to have you back, Buckaroo.”

Buck suddenly frowns and looks over to the fire truck.

“Erm but how am I supposed to get in there with the cast?”

The team laughs in union and Eddie starts pushing the wheelchair over to the truck. Bobby takes his arm and helps him stand up. Meanwhile Eddie jumps into the truck and grabs Buck from behind under his armpits. Chimney and Bobby supporting his legs and seconds later he’s sitting inside the truck.

Bobby watches Buck looking around, touching the material of the Eddie’s turnout coat, that lies in the seat, absently.

“You’ll be back with us in no time, kid. I know you will.”

Buck swallows and blinks a tear away. He nods quietly. 

Everyone else jumps in the firetruck and Eddie safely drives them over to Buck’s apartment. Together they get the young man into his apartment safe and sound. 

Buck looks around his place. It’s nice being back home, he sighs though when he sees his bed upstairs.

“Guess I’ll be sleeping on the couch for a while.”

Bobby laughs and puts his bag on the kitchen counter.

“You need anything else?”

Buck shakes his head.

“No it’s fine. Maddie’s coming around later with groceries, I’ll be fine.”

His co-workers say their goodbyes and Hen even kisses him on the cheek, telling him to be good and call if he needs anything.

“Right, you take care Buck and we’ll see us soon. I’ll pop in when I can and don’t be too shy to come up to the station anytime you want.”

Bobby starts to move but gets stopped by Buck throwing an arm around him. The other hand still supporting himself on the crutch. The older man feels a wetness against his cheek.

“Thanks Bobby, you know for this and for being there.”

Buck’s voice sounds shaky and Bobby helps him sit down on a chair. He puts his hand on the younger man’s shoulder and squeeze it, gently.

“Anytime, son. You’re not alone in this, you got us, you got me, ok?!”

Buck nods and puts his hands over Bobbys to squeeze it back.

“See you soon, Buck.”

Bobby looks back one more time before he closes the apartment door. He feels a weight being lifted of his chest now that he knows Buck is safe at home for now. He’ll text him later to see if he’s ok. He’ll get the younger man through this, no matter what.


End file.
